


Artificial Intelligence

by artcorecoil



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, i have no clue what to tag, mentions of Logos and Pneuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artcorecoil/pseuds/artcorecoil
Summary: Late night conversations between two scientists and their computer. Spoilers for XB1 and XB2.
Relationships: Galatea | Galea & Klaus, Galatea | Galea/Klaus, Klaus/Galea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Artificial Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

> (This uses some background information from the Siren model kit translation. Might be worth a read before this.)

Faint clicking in the distance alerted Klaus to the presence of someone still in the lab. Three A.M. orbit time; during the development of Rhadamanthus and the towers of the Orbital Ring, Unified Government officials collectively agreed to a new time zone for those who spent their days suspended beyond the Earth's atmosphere. And so, it was the dead of night.

Here in the future, humanity brought itself a step further off its exhausted world and into the reaches of space. At the forefront of the technology allowing for this to happen was a certain crew of scientists who were ever moving towards new discoveries, in an effort to change reality as they knew it. The Conduit, a grand and mysterious artifact discovered by these scientists, was believed to be key to these lofty goals.

But at this hour, everyone should have already retired to their personal quarters to rest. Klaus had a feeling, then, that he knew who was still left hard at work.

“Hello Alvis...”

A gentle voice whispered in the dim light, accompanying slow typing. A pause, and then there was a gasp of excitement.

“Ah, you responded! How are you... feeling?” Another few moments, and the voice chuckled softly. “I'm well! Thank you... You are so polite--”

“Galea? Are you really still up?”

The source of the voice spun around in her chair, jumping in her seat. “Klaus!”

The blonde-haired scientist, dressed in his usual blue button down and black trousers, took a seat next to the woman in a red dress and white lab coat.

“I can't believe you're still here. Didn't you scold me last time for this?”

She quickly shoved away several papers scattered on her desk.

“Perhaps, but that was because you hadn't slept for two days prior! I'm just here because--”

“Because you're having way too much fun with biocomputer components? Galea, this isn't a game.”

Against the glow of several idle screens surrounding the two, the dark circles around their eyes were visible. These two, the heads of the renowned project that heralded the creation of the Orbital Ring, had been giving their all into making sure everything was proceeding at a quick, but steady pace.

The project in question was one that involved the study of the Conduit, and its use as an extraordinary source of energy. After years of research conducted by the Aoidos Institute, they had finally come to a point where they could perhaps begin harnessing its power, potentially diverting its neigh inexplicable energy for specific means. Not only this, but the Conduit itself was theorized to contain gateways to multiple universes. The possibilities were endless; humanity was reaching a new stage, and they would be the ones welcoming the new era.

At least, so they hoped. But they would know the truth of their efforts in time.

“Of course it isn't. I should be the one telling you that, what with your habitual crunching. I'm not always awake like this,” Galea insisted. “But I guess... I'm still so excited that we managed to pull through with my proposal. Everything is coming along nicely. And we have the Trinity Processor to thank for much of it.”

She gazed at the screen almost endearingly, as Klaus looked on. He tried to turn his gaze away from her, but her smile was captivating.

“Yeah. I thought it was strange at first, that you wanted an A.I. as the main operating system. To think we would have a collective of them overseeing the Conduit. But I see now, the merits in it.” Klaus almost sounded as if he conceded in defeat.

“... It wasn't that much of a stretch, was it?” Galea asked, worried about his expression. “I've worked with many developers the world over; artificial intelligence is nothing to be afraid of, if we address it as if it were precious life.” She typed several things into a monitor. “If we were going to work on a project based on so many years of research, over something that could well result in the discovery of new resources or even other universes as we hope, then I want the main frame we're using to...”

"Experience it with us," Klaus whispered as he studied what was on the screen, recalling her thesis. "That was probably one of the most innovative parts of the project, at the base of it." He wouldn’t quite admit it on the spot, but he was deeply impressed by Galea’s work.

Several graphs, data pulsing; it looked like the vitals of someone's health, but it was in fact the information feedback of this A.I.

"So this is the Artificial Intelligence Visuals? For… Ontos." It was more like he was reading the header of the window aloud, rather than asking.

"Yes," Galea responded. "On official papers, we know him as Ontos. But I became fond of addressing him with Alvis.”  
  
“Alvis?” Klaus tilted his head. “That’s a decidedly standard name.”

“That’s right. It’s a little more personable, don’t you think? It’s based on this particular program that's used to monitor him. It just sort of wound up sticking.” She looked on at the screens in front of them in deep thought. “He, Logos, and Pneuma are truly the most state of the art A.I.s out there. We couldn’t settle for anything less. And as the administrative computer, we can expect Alvis to make the best choices alongside us where it's needed. You and I saw him come to completion, and his set up went very well even before we were fully situated in the Orbital Ring. But even now, I still like to check up on him. And... talk to him, as you caught me doing so.” She spoke bashfully.

Klaus scratched his head, his brow furrowing. “But there's one thing I don't really understand. Why... do you treat him and the other two like they’re our children or something?”

Galea blinked. “E-excuse me?”

He realized too late that his wording was a bit off. “Wait! I mean, why do you treat them so much like they’re real kids? Do they really need to be _raised?”_

She felt defensive. “Judging by all the time I’ve spent with Alvis in particular, by all means, they are! Children that can calculate all of pi, and several other once-thought-to-be-impossibilities but... Technically, they’re only several years old. And Alvis’ adjustment to his new environment as the phase transition lead is probably confusing. At least be more considerate! The Trinity Processor A.I.s are doing us a great favor. One of the most important things we can do is make sure they feel welcome, and to let them know that we're glad to be working together for the good of our world.”

He sighed. “I’m not sure if that completely answers my question, but I guess that's the best one I'll get. I see he's not infantile, but I suppose I know that he is still getting situated. I forget they have the capability to learn and grow with us as we continue with our research. Anyway, after having a rather hard time with Logos, I tried speaking with Ontos. He will work with me through programs and small-scale experiments but… He doesn't quite communicate with me like a normal person.” Klaus put a finger to his chin. "It's nothing like what I've seen you do. It's like you're really his friend."

Galea observed him for a moment, before realizing what was going on. “... Oh, he's shy with you, isn't he? Logos is understandable, and at least Pneuma took to you fast, but…” She was almost mumbling to herself.

"What?!" He lost his composure.

Galea tried to hide her amusement. "I thought by now, you'd at least begin to see them like one of our lab specimens, Klaus. And I don't mean that in some cold, heartless way. I'm talking about the way _you_ treat animals.”

“How… do you mean? I’m a little concerned about this scrutiny.”

“You're even more open with them than you seem to be with people,” Galea continued. “You're one of the only few I know who is that good with handling the ones we worked with. You think it strange that I’m willing to be so friendly with machinery, but I couldn’t quite do what you do with live fauna.” Galea tried not to reveal how sweet she thought it was to know that somewhere, there was such a soft side to Klaus.

Klaus shrugged, brushing aside his bewilderment over her pointing out such a specific thing. He really hoped people didn’t think he was a sociopath who could only befriend animals- but even if they did, what did it matter to him, anyway?

“Well, they're organic! And I can actually interact with them directly. It's... different with the A.I.s, when I feel like I'm just talking to a disembodied voice. Or text on a screen. Voice command has been around for ages, but for something so deeply sophisticated like this, I find myself still trying to get comfortable with it.”

The silver-haired scientist folded her arms. “Come now, professor. If you keep treating him and the other two like they’re just tools, then they’re going to resent that. It's really not so bad. Look,” she pointed out. “Alvis, let's talk more. You like birds, don't you? Could you show me which one was your favorite?”

"Birds...?" Klaus felt too exasperated to comprehend how silly this was.

In a moment, the screen in front of them showed images of peafowls. In the log that showed Galea's conversation with the A.I. she called Alvis, there was an update. And the voice of a young man accompanying it.

_I am partial to these._

Galea nodded. "They are lovely. You were studying one at a zoo in San Diego, weren't you?"

_Yes. Do you wish to see him yourself?_

“Sure.”

Galea almost jumped in surprise, again; she wasn't the one to respond.

“...”

“...”

Klaus appeared irritated after the silence. “Ontos, may we see this bird of yours?”

_The question was originally presented to User Galea. Galea, is this your desire?_

“Err. Yes.”

“See?! That's what I mean! He always seems dismissive of me, but he's at your beck and whim. Yet he knows my authority,” Klaus pointed out. “I can’t tell if it’s worse than Logos’ antics, but at least when I argue with him he’s actually communicating with me properly.”

Klaus grumbled over himself. Leaning back against his chair, his eyes trailed up to the far ceiling, tracing the lighting along the walls as he vented his frustration.

“While I have witnessed the pay offs of having them maintain our progress, I can’t help but wonder if there is risk in having such capricious A.I.s in charge of the kind of intricacy we’re dealing with. Why can’t they be like Pneuma...? She’s turned out to be rather amiable, and makes this whole speaking to a computer situation a little more pleasant. Honestly, I’d rather we just focus on getting things done instead of even trying to have arbitrary conversation with them.”

“Give him a chance,” Galea retorted. “Our bonds with them will only benefit us in the long run, I’m sure of it. We know they form an OS with the ability to process even the most profound information from the Conduit, but don't let that get in the way of the fact they’re capable of communicating with us like a fellow neighbor. It takes time, but try to be natural. Before you know it, Alvis will adore you and only ever answer to you, too.”

“Like a fellow neighbor, you say…” Klaus didn’t want to bring up his insecurity with other people, what with humanity’s tendency for vanity and folly; there was a reason why he got along with animals better. Yet all the same, this world and everything in it was dear to him, and everything he strove for was for the sake of others. If he could only reach out so flawlessly, maybe bonding with an artificial lifeform wouldn’t be so absurd.

* * *

During their banter, Alvis had brought up a live feed of a peafowl, preening itself in a comfortable confined area at a zoo. Across the top of the window read: _Sani the Albino Peacock._

“Gorgeous,” Galea remarked. She glanced at Klaus, with a gracious smile. “Wouldn't you say? Don't you like these birds too, Klaus?”

Every change of color on the screen reflected on the sheen of his hair. He shuffled in his seat a bit.

"Now how would you know that?"

"I saw a feather of one on your desk at the live specimen lab. We don't really have peafowls up here, so I assumed you brought it."

He looked away. How is it that this woman can just nonchalantly point these things out? Was she really paying that much attention to him…?

"That's none of your business. But yes, I suppose they are one of my favorites. Good eye."

_User Klaus' heart rate has increased. Please consult a doctor at the nearest medical facility if you experience any further changes in your overall health._

“O-Ontos!? There's nothing wrong with me!” Klaus yelled, baffled by Alvis’ sudden proclamation. “Galea! Doesn't that strike you as alarming? Why does that have to be something he has to know, let alone _announce?_ I never gave him the okay for this.”

Galea clicked around, startled but oblivious to Klaus’ fluster. Her demeanor quickly relaxed after the initial surprise. “Oh. I believe this is a safety protocol. As the administrative computer, he's connected to all databases here and in the other towers, including medical data. But it’s harmless enough. He may be the one we use to access everything, but he won't be able to divulge any of your confidential information to third parties.”  
  
“I believe he just did?” Klaus countered, annoyed and with reason.  
  
“Well then, I suppose we should tone down his sensitivity…” She replied with conciliation. “You’re right. He shouldn't be alerting you out loud, and not every single time you feel excited. Over birds, apparently.”

Galea navigated through some more programs, while Klaus choked down a protest over her remark. She eventually stole a glance at him, and saw how concerned he looked despite her explanation.

“… You know our health is being monitored at all times to make sure we're doing fine up here.”

His face was red. “Yes, but... Nevermind.”

Galea stood up and stretched. She had forgotten how long she was there, and she was finally giving into her fatigue. “Pardon me for asking, but what brought you here at this hour?”

He looked up at her, having calmed down. “Well, I guess you caught me. I was just going to check on some files I was working on. We had a stream of new data that I really wanted to decode. I'm used to being up, though you’re probably aware of this, nosy as you are.”

“I see,” Galea nodded. Making passes at each other became routine so she didn’t react to the last part. “I won't argue, since I'm the guilty party tonight. But please, get some rest when you can... Maybe we could go over some plans for the rest of the month, at lunch tomorrow.”

Her colleague warmed up to the idea. “Sounds good. I've already begun making plans for the next few hypotheses we need to test before entering our next procedure. Though I can't make promises given the work load on my end… thanks for the invitation.” He appreciated how she always seemed to make time for him, on top of everything else. If only he could do the same.

To this, Galea smiled. “Goodnight, Klaus, Alvis,” she said, as she turned off her monitors and made for the door out of the lab.

_Goodnight, Galea. Please rest well._

And so Klaus was left alone. Or...? He moved towards his desk, across from Galea's, and turned on one of his computer screens.

It flickered away from its idle state.

“Ontos.”

A log appeared.

“Hello, Ontos. … Or Alvis, was it?”

_..._

“Alvis.” Klaus repeated, sternly.

_Hello,_ _User_ _Klaus._

"There you are. Would you like to continue where we left off the other day?"

_If that is your desire._

Klaus studied the screen. "... If you want, you can keep Sani’s feed on the side while we work."

_... With pleasure._

"Now, about phase transition and the flow of-"

_Klaus. Forgive me for interrupting, but I see your heart rate has eased. After several instances, there appears to be a statistically significant correlation between User Galea's presence in a small radius around you and your heart rate increasing. This... is a curiosity._

The scientist very nearly slammed the book he had in his hands. “What the hell?! W-why would you ask that? You can think for yourself, so you should know that's not something you just spit out! Ugh, we really didn’t program tact into you, did we…”

_I... am sorry. I simply ask for your wellbeing, and wish to know if you are experiencing adversity towards Galea or Galea-related phenomena. If there is a problem, you may_ _grant_ _me permission to address this with her--_

Klaus grasped his monitor, nearly shaking it, and he could swear his hair was rising. “Don’t you say a word about this… error to her! Is this some sort of trick? Did she ask you to reprimand me about my health or something, because that's none of her concern! ... Is this about my sugar intake with coffee? I need to stay active, somehow!” Though he spat out his questioning, deep down, he knew exactly what Alvis was picking up on, and he didn’t like it.

_Incorrect. I only wanted to obtain more information for personal reference. My memory banks state that you and Galea are the heads of Aoidos’ research into the Conduit, as well as my creators, and therefore you are my priority. I only wish to see both of you well._

“I... see. Interesting. In that case, thank you for holding us in such high regard. But I promise we're okay. Or, whatever. I hold nothing against her, save for her occasional meddling. The opposite, in fact. Galea's... my most trusted colleague. Frankly, there is no one else competent enough in all of this institution that I can stand to cooperate with for long periods of time.” The scientist may have wanted to say more, but he held back to avoid giving Alvis any funny ideas.

_I understand now. And I will not press further about your health unless it is a state of emergency._

Klaus turned away. "Honestly, this shouldn't have been a big deal in the first place. This is one of the few personal conversations I've really had with you, and you're bothering me about some nonsense."

Alvis remained silent for a moment, as if trying to parse this.

_Forgive me if I disturbed you. I only felt concern, because... Galea mentions you frequently._

Klaus raised a brow. “... Does she really?”

_Correct._

“Tell me more.”

_I cannot._

“WHY?!”

_... You both have exhibited discomfort when I asked you two about each other. So I will no longer continue to do so, unless you come to an agreement to speak with each other._

Was this computer a smart aleck? Klaus was getting impatient, again. “My business with Galea is mine. So if I have any issues, I’ll bring them up with her directly. Maybe. Are you satisfied with this answer?”

_It appears I have approached the relationship between you two incorrectly. I will make amends to the way I understand personal boundaries. I believe this is what you would call developing tact._

“… Sass aside, at least you're trying. How about we move on from this and just focus on the task at hand, now?”

_As you wish._

“Sheesh,” Klaus said under his breath before finding the page he lost after slamming his book.

“... So she talks to you about me? Maybe it’s just gossip... I’m used to it.”

But he couldn’t rid himself of the thought about the very idea that he could be on Galea’s mind.

* * *

The truth was, Galea didn't leave right away. Out of curiosity, she stayed behind in the annex outside the lab, peering through the double doors. Klaus looked lively in a few moments, dropping his book, his mouth animated as he looked engrossed at his screen.

Galea smiled. She hoped that Klaus and Alvis would get along just fine.

* * *

“Alvis.” She spoke to him, not too long ago.

_Yes, Galea?_

“How goes all of our processes?”

_As expected. We are proceeding well._

“That's good. Say... By any chance, have you chatted with Klaus, at all?”

_Occasionally. But not as of late._

“I see... I was just wondering. You know, while everyone generally finds time to spend outside their offices and the labs, I feel like I haven’t seen enough of Klaus lately. I know he's busy, head of our association and still fitting in time for university matters. Then there’s the controversy on the rise involving our research.” With a sigh, Galea rested her head on her hand, pensively. She adjusted the lamp on her desk so she could see the notes she was taking.

“But for all the time I've known him, it seems like he doesn't really let himself get close to others. I’m not so sure how to explain it, but even I have trouble speaking to him sometimes. It just feels like there’s some kind of wall. The closest I’ve seen it go down was with zoology, or when we have reached another breakthrough. His genuine wonder and appreciation for life and the mysteries of our world, his insight… I’m stirred by it." When she had glimpsed this side of Klaus, she knew he was someone she wanted to trust, no matter how abrasive or withdrawn he could be. "But he always holds back at a certain point. Always guarded.” 

_Is this a worry? Do you have some sort of qualm about Klaus?_

She looked up; Alvis’ sincerity and concern warmed her heart. But though she was proud that she could be part of the creation of such an inquisitive A.I., she felt embarrassed about her affection for the professor, and couldn’t possibly continue to address such an improper thing, let alone with the computer overseeing their tasks.

“A-ah, wait, no! Klaus is... he's my co-worker, a partner. And since he's vital to all that we do... I just want to make sure he's alright.” She chose her words carefully. “I suppose it's not a problem if he's fine this way, but I want to make sure that he's taking care of himself. For better or worse, I consider him a friend, just like you. And... I just want him to open up a little bit more, you know? At least to us. Or if he won't…”

She straightened herself out in her chair. “I just want him to know we're on his side. That we're here for him, if he ever feels stressed or stuck in a rut. In fact--”

And then stared intently at her screen. “Alvis, promise me something.”

_What would you like me to promise you, if it is within my limits?_

“This might be sudden... But promise that you'll always be on his side. Always look after him.”

_..._

“Maybe you haven’t been fully receptive of each other yet but… I believe you two can accomplish incredible things. If you could just do your best to help him out, assist him in his endeavors until you feel you’re no longer able to-”

_Galea, this promise has become more of a complex order. What is it exactly that you request?_

She felt herself blushing. “Oh dear, what am I saying? Perhaps I'm going overboard. Let's put it this way: Promise that you will help Klaus' wish come true. No matter what.”

_His wish?_

This time, she spoke with determination. “Yes. That in the end, our efforts will surely succeed. Whatever his vision is, let's do what we can to make it happen.”

_... This is clearer. I will do my best to fulfill this promise, Galea. But by proxy, you are allowing me to acknowledge that he now has greater authorization than you. As in, his authoritative privileges will now override yours. Are you certain that this is how you want it to be?_

The silver-haired scientist held her breathe for a moment, in thought, before releasing.

“Yes, whatever that entails. But it should be just fine. Everything began with him, after all… So, what do you say?”

_I will do my best._

Galea smiled. “Thank you, Alvis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. This might've been the first fic I've ever written, almost 8 years ago, but I never actually published it anywhere. After finishing XBDE recently, and XB2, I thought about it again and wanted to see if I could go back and challenge myself to update it with new knowledge of the games and finally try to post it. (Go easy on me!)
> 
> It's really hard trying to rewrite something so old! I had a completely different state of mind, and I was used to writing back then because I was in college, but not so much now. (I'm afraid I won't be able to come up with anything new after this because I'm just really bad at writing now haha...) Trying to match the writing style while being so rusty was a pain, but it's my love for Klaus and Galea/Zanza and Meyneth as characters (and as a ship) that's made me want to attempt this though. I've drawn art of them for years, and it seemed like more people have found an interest in them so I thought maybe now would be a great time to share this!
> 
> The original fic had tons of inside jokes with friends, so I had to fix it up to feel more palatable for a general audience. Overall, I was relieved that certain headcanons wound up aligning with the new information, like how they wanted to overlook a grand research project with an A.I. (several A.I.s as of XB2 bc of the Trinity Processor), and just the idea that Klaus wasn't a completely mad scientist, so much as desperate to help the world. I think it's because those main points were sound that I felt I was able to salvage this fic for the present (though I think it's still fun reading the original and comparing- but I think I'll spare everyone from that lol). I wanted to incorporate hints of romance too- it was fun thinking of a period of time where they are aware of the feelings they've developed for each other but just can't admit it.
> 
> I also wrote this because I wanted to explore a reason for why Alvis was always with Zanza and not Meyneth in XB1, despite knowing both of them before they became gods, and being a computer/machine which was normally associated with the latter. So it really centers around his interactions with Klaus and Galea. Since it was originally written with just him in mind, I'm worried the mentions of Logos and Pneuma were shoehorned in, but I hope I was able to incorporate them in a way that felt natural enough. The whole time I edited this fic, I couldn't help but wonder where they were lol.
> 
> That's about it... Thank you for making it this far if you read the whole thing.


End file.
